


Grass stains

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the colour green<br/>What did the Doctor and Rose get up to in the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass stains

**Author's Note:**

> I know technically Mickey and Martha are not in Pete's world, but let's pretend they are for the sake of this fic.

The sun was setting on a beautiful day spent outdoors and away from London. Jackie unlocked the car so Mickey could put the footballs and badminton rackets in the trunk. Meanwhile, Martha walked around the field to make sure they didn’t leave any rubbish behind.

“Took you long enough,” Jackie said as Rose and the Doctor came out of the woods. “We were gonna leave without you.”  
“Sorry,” Rose said.  
She let go of the Doctor’s hand to pick the picnic blanket off the ground and he helped her fold it.  
“What happened?” Jackie asked.

They glanced at each other, biting back giggles.

“Er, we… we got lost in the forest, didn’t we, Rose?”  
Martha snorted. “Lost? What about your super half-timelord sense of direction?”  
“Well, I say lost, I mean off-track. Had a bit of a wander. As one does in the forest.”  
“Yeah, just strayed a bit off the path,” Rose added. “You know us.”  
“Yeah, we know you all right.” Mickey nudged Martha in the ribs and pointed at the grass stains on the back of Rose’s t-shirt and the twig in her hair.

“And did you crawl around too?” Jackie rubbed the Doctor’s knees that were also grass-stained.  
Mickey and Martha burst out a laughing.  
“Yeah, Doctor, what were you doing on your knees?”  
A blush crept up his neck to his freckled cheeks. “I fell.”  
“On Rose?” Mickey asked, prompting more laughter from the ladies.  
“Well, I was, er, protecting her. Sort of.”  
“Oh, that’s a new one,” Jackie said. “Last time you were helping her find her contact lenses, never mind she doesn’t wear any.”

The Doctor and Rose tried to get out of this awkward conversation by picking up the folding chairs and making plans for the evening. Their friends, however, were not so easily distracted.Especially when they discovered more grass stains on the heels of the Doctor’s hands. Martha pretended to find more twigs in Rose’s hair. Mickey talked about the birds and the bees, and rabbits mating season.

“It’s not what you think,” Rose mumbled, exasperated.  
The Doctor shot her a worried look.  
“Oh, go on, tell us,” Jackie said.  
She bit her bottom lip. “Promise not to laugh?”  
Mickey was already rubbing his hands in anticipation.  
“We walked for a long time. It was hot, so we drank all of our water. But after a while, well… nature called, you know.”  
“Human bladders are way too small.”  
“And the Doctor, he was kinda worried about doing that out there, yeah? Anyway, after much search for the perfect tree to wee on, he did his business.”  
“And just as I was…”  
“Shaking it out,” Mickey supplied.  
“Right. Well, I saw Rose, here, running. Screaming her lungs out about a bear chasing her.”  
Rose clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter as the Doctor glared at her.  
“So, was there a bear or no?” Jackie asked.  
“No. I was just messing with him, but I properly scared him.”  
“I was not scared! I tried to save you.”  
“By screaming more than me? And then jumping on me?”  
“You’re supposed to play dead, not run off. You would never outrun a bear. Grizzlies can reach 35 miles an hour. Even Usain Bolt can’t run that fast. Do you think you can bolt faster than Usain, Rose?”  
“I know you were trying to help.” Rose squeezed his arm with a sweet smile, and he pecked her lips.”But the point is, you tackled me to the ground and we fell down a ravine.”  
Their friends narrowed their eyes at them. “Is that all?”  
“Yep,” Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

Whether their friends believed them or not, it didn’t stop the teasing. Each one attempted their own rendition of the couple screaming with flailing arms and legs.

Whilst they were busy laughing, Rose leaned towards the Doctor to whisper in his ear: “And then we shagged.”  
“Oh, yeah.”


End file.
